is it just me?
by Paintball Willie
Summary: the story of my newest spellcaster. a little something for christmas and to keep your appetite up untill i post chapter 2 of there and back again.


Is it just me?

Why did I even agree to this journey? All I wanted to do was live my life peacefully. It's just not fair, tomorrow; I'm leading an army down to face the Daedra. And I don't even know why I'm fighting. Sure saving the world is important, but why? Clemens, what would you do if you were here?

The farm of the heartlands

3 years prior to the events of Oblivion,

3rd sun's dusk 3E431

"Clemens?"

"Serenity."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes, the guys will be here any minute to pick me up"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you join the 'imperial marine corps'?"

"To serve Cyrodiil. Why?"

"I still don't get you."

"Ugh, must we go through this again?"

"What? It is supposed to be easier this way?"

"Yes Serenity, it is"

"We make plenty of money working on the farm."

"We make more by me being a Marine."

"But what if you get yourself killed!?"

"The only way that's going to happen is if I do something retarded, like running down the middle of a street in my skippies. I am NOT a front line soldier, I'm a sniper, and I use a crossbow. Remember?"

"But sniper is one of the most dangerous jobs for a marine!"

"I was trained by the emperor's BEST sniper; he completed all of his missions WITHOUT being detected. All 314 missions"

"He was Special Forces Clemens, you are just a conventional marine sniper."

"What are you saying Serenity? That I'm completely worthless?"

"No what I'm saying is they don't give a damn about you, all they want is for you to kill."

"I AM A MARINE!! THAT'S MY JOB! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE IT DOESN'T EXCUSE ME FROM IT!."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO JOIN THEM!"

"ALL I WANTED WAS A BETTER LIFE FOR YOU! IM ONLY DOING THIS FOR YOU! IF DYING IS WHAT IT TAKES FOR YOU TO BE ABLE TO LIVE WITHOUT EVER HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING, THEN THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!!"

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME YOU WERE LEAVING!"

"LIKE HELL I WAS! YOU WOULD HAVE TRIED TO STOP ME!"

"I TRIED TO STOP YOU WHEN I FOUND YOUR ENLISTMENT PAPERS!"

"Serenity."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but all I wanted was for you to be proud of me… all I wanted was for you to be happy… I love you… and nothing will ever change that… even if you left now… hating me for the rest of your life, I would still love you. No matter what."

"Clemens…"

Knock, knock, knock

"That must be them"

"YO! CLEMENS! LET US IN!!"

"SHUT YOUR YAP MATTHIAS! IM ON MY WAY!"

Clemens opens the door to reveal his squad mates, Albert, Matthias, Gabriel, Cent, and Satoshi a.k.a. Vase.

"It's about damn time"

"Shut up Al."

"Ass."

"Howdy Serenity."

"Hi guys"

In the distance there are two figures, one kneeling and speaking to the other.

"Sir, they are in the target building. Shall I commence the attack?"

"Yes. Send in the hounds too. Make sure there are NO survivors."

"Of course Orthe ."

Back at the farm house.

"Do you hear something?"

"What?"

"Barking"

"Do you have dogs Clemens?"

"No…"

There is knocking at the door again.

"Hey Albert, get that would you?"

"Sure"

Albert opens the door… and a sword is rammed through his heart.

"ALBERT!!"

"Foolish mortals. BEGONE!"

Fighting commences in the farm house. The marines cut down multiple Daedric warriors. Satoshi is then hit in the back of the head by an arrow through the window.

"VASE!"

"HE'S DEAD!"

"Bastards!"

Hounds then come running through the door as Matthias was decapitated by one of the Daedric hound handlers. Gabriel and Cent kill the hounds that try to attack them but Clemens is tackled to the floor by the third.

"SERENITY! RUN!!"

"CLEMENS!"

"GO!!"

Serenity runs for the back door but turns to see Clemens have part of his throat ripped out by the hound. As blood pooled around him, Serenity could see him mouth something to her.

"Ser… Serenity... I… I love… you….."

"NOOOO!!!!"

The hound then turned its attention to Serenity but she bolted out of the door before it had a chance to react. Serenity ran as hard and as fast as her legs would carry her. She turned to look back one last time… just in time to see the farm house explode… anyone inside would defiantly have been killed. Tears streaming from her eyes, Serenity continued running. After about 3 hours, she finally stumbled onto a road. Feeling collapse her vision blurred and she dropped to her knees. Her body then twisted around and she started to fall backwards but she felt someone catch her. She could tell the person was wearing armor, but her vision was too blurry to see if it was friend or foe. She could only hope that it was a friend.

Location, unknown

3 years prior to the events of Oblivion

6th of sun's dusk 3E431

"Ugh…"

"Hey now, take it easy, you were in pretty rough shape"

"Clemens…"

"I'm sorry, who are you talking about?"

"CLEMENS!"

Serenity falls back onto a soft pillow.

"Whoa! Are you alright?"

"Clemens…"

"ma'am?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jesan. Remember? From the market?"

"Oh… Jesan."

"Who is Clemens?"

"My… boyfriend."

"Where is he?"

"Dead."

"That's horrible."

"We were attacked by Daedra… and he was… he was… he…"

"Don't say anymore."

"My farm…"

"It will be ok…"

For the next 3 years, Serenity would find her way in and out of trouble. Constantly drowning her sorrow in mead. And when she was sober, she would either tell her story to anyone who asked or mope around all day. She then stumbled upon skooma and other illegal substances until she was caught using the drug by the Imperial Watch. She was to be locked in prison until its effects wore off, on the day of her release, 3 warriors and a certain emperor walked into her cell…

Location, Olav's tap and tack

Present day

1st heartfire, 3E434

Serenity was alerted by a knocking on her door. She opened it to reveal Martin Septim. She let him in.

"Emperor."

"Please, no need for formalities my friend. Are you prepared?"

"Yes… I've been thinking"

"About what?"

"That day, 3 years ago that I told you about yesterday."

"That was a sad event… if it helps, you can talk some more."

"No need. I've told all there is to tell."

"Ok."

"The troops?"

"They did as they were told… our generals compiled a list of reasons to fight. Just like you requested, Serenity."

"Good… are we ready?"

"As we'll ever be."

"Then, let's go. No more living in the past… now is a time for our future."

"Is it just me Serenity? Or do you look a lot better than yesterday."

"No, martin… I am better."

--

authors note: the paintball king is back and with a new story! my newest charactors story as to why she exists. my male warriors' stories are in the works as of right now. and dont worry, there and back again is going to come back again. im just posting another story to keep your appetite wet. untill later then read, review, and have a merry christmas

disclaimer: I, paintball willie, god of all things paintball do not in any way shape or form own Oblivion. maybe a few oc's but i have no rights to the game... so go ahead try to sue me... make my day.


End file.
